


Waterfall

by leydileyla



Series: Leydileyla's Spontaneous Kiss Event [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Kissing, One Shot, Other, Picnics, Romance, Slytherin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leydileyla/pseuds/leydileyla
Summary: Prompt:7. Waterfall kisses, because it’s something different than a standard rain kiss, but still romantic enough to be considered one!
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Series: Leydileyla's Spontaneous Kiss Event [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148912
Kudos: 9





	Waterfall

“I can’t believe you’ve actually baked! Are you sure it wasn’t your mum?” You asked quizzically as you took a bite out of the strawberry jam tarts your boyfriend had brought with him.

“No darling, but the secret runs in the family. So you could say I’ve been cheating,” the boy winked.

You were seated by a small lake with a waterfall running into it, that was located close to the Burrow. It was a warm and sunny August day. You had been dating Fred Weasley since the last month of the school year. He had prepared a picnic for the day. The boy never fails to surprise, you thought as you looked over at him. His broad, pale chest almost shining in the sunlight from where he lay on a towel, with his elbows carrying his weight.

“Are we going to swim or not?” You asked him, whilst brushing your fingers against a napkin to rid the stickiness from the tarts.

“Careful Y/N, you’re treading in dangerous waters there,” he said with a mischievous grin forming on his face. You giggled as a response, standing up to hover over him.

“Come on Freddie, it’s not often that we get weather this good in this bleaming country!” You exclaimed as you leaned down to slightly tug at his arm. He surprised you by suddenly standing up and pulling you close to himself,

“I said it would be dangerous, my sweet little Emerald,” and with that you felt your feet being lifted off the ground as he pulled you up into his arms, bridal style, and cradled you gently when a small squeal escaped your lips.

“Prepare yourself!” He yelled as he started to run towards the edge of the water, making you brace yourself for the jump that you knew was to come.

The water was colder than you expected, you felt a jolt of shock run through you as your body plunged down into the lake. Fred was still holding onto you, as the both of you swam up to fill your lungs with air. He looked adorable in the sunlight, the sunlight that shone through the strands of his ginger hair that now looked a few shades more darker because of the water.

“I didn’t expect it to be this bloody freezing,” you whined as you held on to him tighter, in an attempt to steal some of his body warmth.

“Godric, you can never fully please a Slytherin can you?” He rolled his eyes as he brushed his fingers to pull away a lock of your hair that had stuck to the side of your face.

“No that’s not entirely true,” you said and he raised an eyebrow unbelievingly, “you please me,” you added with a mischievous tone.

“Glad to hear that, I was almost giving up on myself,” he said as he let go of you, and started to swim towards the waterfall.

“Come on, catch me if you can!” He shouted, without turning to look at you. So you started to swim, with no hopes of catching up to him. His long arms and legs were in perfect condition from all the Quidditch practices, and you knew he had probably memorized every single nook and cranny of the lake. He stopped when he reached the waterfall, turning around to face you when you caught up with him, holding out his arms so you could embrace in the cool water that you were starting to get used to. There was a ledge under the water that you could stand on beneath the waterfall that was pouring down ever so lightly.

“Ever stood under a waterfall love?” He asked,

“Never,” you replied.

“Well come on then,”

“Isn’t it dangerous?”

“Maybe for larger waterfalls but this old beauty over here is merely a trickle. It feels like the summer rain I promise,” he smiled assuringly as he pulled you under the water that was falling down consequently. It was mesmerising, seeing the light catching in the water as it fell from high. It was a scene that captivated you. You felt him pulling you in closer, the water making your body feel light and free. You stood there for a moment, feeling the water slip off your skin, in unison.

You felt like you needed to step back to take a steady breath. So you lunged yourself forward, to where you were previously standing. He followed your lead. Watching as you smiled at the way the water was rushing down the rocks.

“I love you Y/N.”

“I love you too, my Lion.” And he leaned in to kiss you, the touch of his wet lips made you smile into him, and you wrapped your hands through his sleek hair, pulling him in closer, to cherish the moment that was only shared with the waterfall rushing down behind you and the birds that were chirping merrily around the two of you.


End file.
